Nyctophobia
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: You’re wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can’t touch my heart.' 'No, Sora. You’re the one who’s wrong. Darkness corrupts all, heart and body. If you don’t believe me I can show you.' RikuxSora graphic rape, yaoi


**Disclaimer**: We do not own Kingdom Hearts, and Joh decided to inform you all that it is 12 in the morning.

Jessie: Hi!

Joh: Hah… rape

Jessie: Is the subject matter of today's fic

Joh: Um… whoo!

Jessie: That's is really, isn't it?

Joh: Yeah…

**Warnings**: **Yaoi**, _**graphic**_ rape, angst, violence… really, anything you can expect from us whenever we collab, although we're not quite sure what will happen yet… fear us. Oh, and Roxy (and you know who you are!) please, do both you and I a favor and don't read this.)

Note: Nyctophobia is the fancy name for the fear of the dark.

_**Challenge:**_ So, as this is yet another collab work from my sis and I, we took turns writing. If you want to, try and see if you can correctly identify who was writing which parts!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Quit while you can."

Sora let out a sharp gasp of surprise at the sudden presence of his best friend's voice cutting through the deafening silence that filled the stony room.

"The darkness will destroy you," Riku continued, stepping out of the long shadows cast along the floor.

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart," Sora retorted, staring determinedly at the older Keyblade bearer.

A thin smirk spread slowly across Riku's lips. His aqua eyes narrowed as he chuckled softly. "I'm wrong?" he repeated quietly, amusement lacing his dark tone. He took a small step forward, eyes never leaving the brunette. "No, Sora. You're the one who's wrong. Darkness corrupts all, heart and body." A shadow passed over his face as an eager look came into his eye. "If you don't believe me I can show you."

His attention remained fixated on the obviously confused Sora even as he raised a hand to deftly snap. And to Sora's horror, the shadows began to swarm, until there were at least twenty Heartless moving about restlessly, their huge, glowing golden eyes watching Riku for their master's next command.

Wordlessly, the silver-haired youth motioned over his shoulder—towards the forgotten Donald and Goofy standing some few feet behind him. At once the small creatures began to rush forward, eager for the opportunity for fresh hearts.

"Uh-oh…" Donald murmured nervously, eyes darting about the room as he raised his staff, which trembled in his grasp.

Goofy yelped as he was forced back by the swarming creatures, raising his shield in defense. "Sora!" he called out as he was shoved back through the doorway. Donald scrambled frantically after him, lifting his staff to try and aid his friend as he was herded out by the Heartless.

"Guys!" Sora cried out, eyes widening as he instinctively moved forward to help his friends. But the doors slammed shut behind the Heartless before Sora could even take a step.

"You can't help them, we both know you're not strong enough without their help," Riku sneered, slowly approaching his former best friend.

"That doesn't mean I should give up!" Sora cried back, taking an involuntary step back as Riku pressed even closer.

"Do you have any idea of how utterly pathetic you sound right now?" Riku asked, moving closer still as the brunette warily moved back.

"Riku… why are you doing this? I thought we wanted to save Kairi!" Sora cried, biting his lip as he felt his back connect with the wall behind him. A low, breathy chuckle escaped Riku's lips, and he leaned forward, so that their noses brushed.

"You're still worried about Kairi? Sora, you're so incredibly naïve. Do you even understand the opportunities that await us here in these worlds? Forget Kairi—we could have all the power anyone could ever want. If none of this had ever happened, we would have gone on without ever even knowing that this sort of power – the Keyblades – existed. Do you realize just how much of a waste that would have been?" Riku asked, staring unblinkingly into Sora's impossibly wide blue eyes.

"But… Riku," Sora trailed off hesitantly, squirming uncomfortably at their close proximity.

Riku smiled as he reached out to brush his fingers against Sora's cheek. "Think about it Sora. We don't need anyone else…we don't need Kairi…just us." He finished softly, leaning so close now that Sora could see the individual silver eyelashes framing Riku's burning eyes.

Sora stared at him, shocked. "What….Riku…." Sora turned his head away, pressing himself closer to the wall. "How…how can you say things like that? Kairi is our friend!"

Riku stiffened visibly, inhaling sharply at his words. "Our friend? She's never been _our _friend! I'm your friend! I've always been your only friend! Kairi…. she's insignificant," he spat, scorn dripping from his lips.

And then all at once, his demeanor changed, and a longing look came into his eyes.

"She was your friend, never mine. You're all I've ever needed, Sora; no one else. Can't you see how different we are? We might have grown up together, but in no way are we the same. We were friends first, before anyone else. You were the frist friend I had, and I was yours. But you've always been the open one—always letting people in. Haven't you noticed yet, how I've never wanted anything more than for it always be just you and me?" Riku insisted, eyes narrowing further with every word he spoke. Sora just stared at him, mouth hanging open slightly.

"N…no, Riku, I… but we've made so many friends—"

"_You,_ Sora, _you've_ made so many friends. And with every new friend you've made, the harder it was to keep you for myself," Riku snarled, punching the wall next to Sora's head; he winced slightly, however, at the small noise of fright that escaped Sora's throat with the hostile action.

"Are you scared?" he whispered, bowing his head slightly so that his long bangs shadowed his pale face.

Sora stared up at him, wide eyes blinking rapidly. "Riku…I didn't…" Sora gulped, steadying his breaths. "We can…we can work this out Riku! We don't have to fight…we can go back home…" he trailed off weakly upon seeing the scowl set into Riku's features.

Riku grabbed Sora by the shoulders, digging his fingers into him. "No! It's not that easy! It's not that simple to just go back to the way things were…" Riku shook Sora impatiently, biting out his words. "I'm not going back. Can't you see? I will settle things _now_."

Sora flinched and reached up to grab Riku's wrists, tugging at them. "What are you…what do you mean?"

Riku leaned his head forward so that their foreheads were just brushing. "There's darkness, Sora. There's darkness in me…in you. I can show you. I can show you our darkness."

Sora was pulling at Riku's wrists now, struggling to pull out of his grasp. "Riku, stop! Let go! You're hurting me!"

Rikus' grip on Sora's shoulders tightened even further for a moment before his fingers went slack. Sora couldn't quite repress the sigh of relief that escaped his lips.

"I'm… hurting you?" Riku said suddenly, eyes somewhat unfocused as he regarded the younger boy pinned beneath him. Sora felt a cold dread slowly begin to creep up his spine.

Riku's gaze snapped back into focus abruptly, his aqua eyes blazing.

"_I'm_ hurting _you?_ No, Sora, I think you're quite mistaken—_you're_ the one who's been hurting _me_," Riku hissed. Sora opened his mouth to protest, but no words came out, and he found himself staring dumbly at the furious Keyblade bearer.

"I don't understand Riku, what did I do..?" Sora pleaded desperately, eyes searching Riku's for some sort of explanation. But the silver-haired boy remained silent, breathing heavily as he struggled to repress his rage.

"Everything!" Riku snarled, grabbing Sora's arms and pulling him flush against him.

And before Sora could react Riku pressed their lips together with bruising force. Sora stiffened in Riku's arms, the information hardly processing.

Riku was….kissing him?

If you could call it a kiss. Sora felt like he was suffocating as Riku shoved him against the wall, licking and nipping at his lips. When Riku bit down particularly hard on his bottom lip Sora gasped, allowing Riku to force his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth.

Sora reached up to push at Riku's broad shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to turn his head away and break the violent kiss.

However, Riku anticipated the action, and lifted one hand from its hold on Sora's arm to gab his chin roughly, forcing Sora's head back in his direction.

In his panic, Sora bit down harshly on Riku's lip, thereby making the taller boy pull away with a pained hiss.

"Ri—ku, what… what was…" Sora managed to choke out, lifting his free arm to wipe at his mouth furiously.

But Riku wasn't paying any attention to the bewildered brunette; rather, he was pressing his fingertips to his lips only to find blood on them when he pulled them away.

"You shouldn't have done that," he murmured, wiping his hand on his pants indifferently before his hands flew to Sora's shoulders, where he pinned the surprised boy against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Sora gasped, hands flying to catch Riku's wrist as one hand move further down his chest to idly toy with the zipper to his shirt, pulling it down slightly. Riku's dark gaze met Sora's panicked one, and he smiled coolly.

"I'm only claming what's rightfully mine," he replied, twisting his wrist out of Sora's grasp.

Sora gaped at these words, letting his hand fall back to his side. "What? What are you talking about?"

Riku ignored him as he pulled the zipper all the way down, revealing smooth, tan skin.

He grazed his fingers down Sora's chest, eyes wandering hungrily across the expanse of bare skin. "You were mine…" he murmered, almost to himself. "You always were…still are." He added on, looking up into Sora's frightened eyes.

Sora flushed angrily, reaching up to shove Riku away. "I'm not a thing. I don't belong to anyone." He answered coldly.

Riku smiled and reached out to splay his fingers across Sora's stomach, enjoying the shiver it caused.

Sora pushed Riku's hand away, turning from him to glance about the large room, searching for an escape.

Riku grabbed his wrist, holding it in a dangerously tight grip.

Sora cried out as Riku twisted his wrist back farther than naturally possible. His blue eyes fluttered as he shook and weakly pulled to get his hand free.

"Don't push me away." Riku hissed at him, leaning close to brush his lips against his cheek.

Sora whimpered in response, tilting his head to the side as his body trembled from the pain.

After what felt like an eternity, Riku finally released Sora's wrist, the ghosts of a smirk playing across his lips as Sora pulled it protectively against his chest, staring up at him fearfully as he cradled his arm.

"Riku… please stop," Sora begged weakly, repressing a shudder as Riku's fingers played with the top of his pants. Riku let out a sharp bark of laughter at the desperate plea.

"Stop? Why would I ever do something as foolish as _that_ after all of the patience I've wasted so far? And stop looking around like that—accept it; there's no way out and no one to help you," Riku snapped irritably, tugging at the brunette's pants for emphasis.

Sora let out a despairing sigh as he didn't trust his voice, acknowledging the burning in his eyes and trying desperately not to let his tears fall.

Satisfied, Riku tugged Sora's jacket and shirt off, letting them fall to the ground at their feet. Sora shivered as he automatically reached up to wrap his uninjured arm around himself. Riku patiently nudged his arm away before trailing hot kisses down his neck to his shoulder.

Sora closed his eyes, wishing this was all a strange dream or a nightmare. But it was all so very real. The feeling of Riku's soft hair tickling his chest and the cold, hard wall against his back reminded him that he was very much awake.

The burn in his wrist was traveling up his arm, making him feel weak and shaken.

"Why…why would you do this?" Sora whispered as Riku sucked feverishly at his shoulder, drawing the blood up to the skin.

"Shush." Riku reprimanded, hands traveling down his body to the belt of his pants.

Sora flinched as Riku began to undo his belt, and had to force himself not to allow his good arm to instinctively move to push Riku away. All too quickly Sora found himself pant-less, and struggled to choke back a miserable sob as Riku yanked down his underwear.

Riku glanced up at the sound, blinking up at the tearful boy blankly.

"What's the matter, Sora? All I want to do is to make you feel good," he insisted, his hands coming to rest at Sora's sides in a vain attempt to soothe him. But Sora just shook his head sadly, eyes begging the silver-haired Keyblade bearer to stop.

Of course, Riku knew that that was completely out of the question.

He directed one last glance towards the petrified boy before leaning forward to take Sora into his mouth. Sora gasped sharply at the sudden pleasure that raced up his spine, and he clenched his fists tightly, struggling to bite back an instinctive moan. This was all too much for the younger boy to handle.

Sora tilted his head back, eyes narrowing as a haze of warmth settled over him. Sora shook as he tried to force himself to think clearly. His mind was screaming at him to shove Riku away, but he was putting all his energy into holding back the small moans creeping up his throat.

"Stop…" he breathed weakly, staring up at the high ceiling.

Riku reached up, rubbing his fingers across Sora's hips as he sucked gently, listening carefully to the quick breaths Sora was making.

With a smirk he drew back slightly, blowing his cool breath across Sora's length. Sora shuddered at the sensation, mind going blank.

"See? Not so bad, is it?" Riku cooed, looking up into Sora's face.

"It's wrong…I don't want this…" Sora replied in a small voice.

"Yes you do….you want it as much as I do." Riku insisted, running a finger down Sora's member.

"No…" Sora mumbled pitifully as he took in a shaky breath, one arm moving to Riku's head to try and push him away. Riku scowled and slapped Sora's trembling hand away.

"Yes you do, say it," Riku growled, grabbing at Sora's shaft roughly—finally managing to elicit a tiny groan from the brunette. Unable to speak, Sora simply shook his head, eyes tightly closed.

"_Say. It."_ Riku ground out quietly, his pumps picking up a painfully slow pace. Sora raised a fist to his mouth to bite, but remained stubbornly silent. He desperately tried to convince himself that no, he _wasn't_ enjoying this—he _couldn't_ be enjoying this. Unfortunately, his body betrayed his judgment and he found himself arching forward into Riku's touch, which was almost as bad as if he were to outright beg his former friend.

Riku frowned, slightly output that he wasn't able to rile the brunette further, and changed his tactics; opting to merely let go of Sora.

The reaction was immediate—Sora's blue eyes snapped wide open at the sudden lack of touch, and he stared at the smirking silver-haired youth, suddenly trembling even worse than before.

"What's wrong—I thought you _wanted_ me to stop," Riku said nonchalantly, staring unblinkingly at Sora.

"I…" Sora was shaking with need as he struggled to contain himself. The need in him was overwhelming, almost to the point of it being painful. "Please…don't make me…" he broke off with a shudder.

Riku ran a long finger up and down his thigh, kissing at his stomach. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you want, Sora. Do you want me to stop or continue?"

"I don't….I…" Sora gulped several times, his skin uncomfortably hot and sensitive to Riku's light touches.

Riku pulled back, looking Sora up and down slowly. "So you don't need me? You can do this on your own?"

Sora blinked, blue eyes unfocused. "What?"

A twisted smile darkened Riku's delicate features. "Like this," he reached out and took Sora's uninjured hand, placing it on his chest and moving it slowly down his body.

Sora watched Riku wrap his own hand around his cock. Riku was watching him, eyes bright with amusement and fascination. "You know what to do now, don't you?"

Sora stared at him, his already flushed cheeks burning an even brighter pink. He remained unmoving for a moment until Riku impatiently grabbed his hand and began to move it back and forth for him.

As Sora slowly found himself getting lost in the pleasure, Riku removed his hand and sat back, watching Sora continue on his own.

Sora blatantly ignored the screaming in his head that told him just how sick this was, how he was only humiliating himself further and only playing along with Riku's own game—choosing to focus instead on the jolts of pleasure that ran along his spine.

Riku gazed almost reverently at the sight before him; of Sora pleasuring himself, and found that he had to shift somewhat as his pants grew increasingly tight when a loud moan escaped Sora.

Sora's breath hitched as his pace sped up; the only tell-tale sign that told him that he was now openly moaning was the feeling of his lips moving, as the only sound he heard was his own heart pounding in his ears.

Sora came with a sudden cry, his knees buckling beneath him so that he sunk weakly to the floor panting, the humiliation sinking in only now.

He stared ahead of him, blue eyes wide as tears leaked down his cheeks. He was only dimly aware of Riku pushing him down on the floor so that he was staring up at the shining chandelier above.

He didn't hear the soft rustle of clothing as Riku stripped himself bare before crawling on top of Sora. "You're beautiful." He breathed in Sora's ear, his hot breath making the younger boy flinch.

Sora was too tired to move as Riku crushed their lips together. He even parted his lips as Riku pushed his tongue forward.

Riku's skin felt strange against his own, cold and smooth like marble almost.

Sora turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss as he felt his legs being spread wide.

"What are you…" he broke off suddenly when he felt something hard brush against his inner thigh.

Panic swelled through him as it suddenly hit him. Riku was going to…he was really going to….

"No!" Sora screamed, twisting his body frantically. He threw out both hands, not caring anymore about the sharp pain it sent him. He drew back a small fist and caught Riku across the jaw.

Riku's head was thrown back as he was caught off guard.

Sora quickly took this chance to shove Riku off of him and to scramble away. He struggled to his feet but his legs shook under him, causing him to stumble and fall to the floor heavily.

Desperately, Sora crawled forward, wanting to just get as far away as he could from Riku.

He let out a broken cry as a hand deftly caught his ankle, and his arms gave out beneath him, sending him crashing to the floor. Dazed, he faintly registered the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as his chin connected solidly with the floor.

He felt himself pushed over forcefully, and found himself looking straight up into Riku's smoldering gaze before a hand connected painfully with the side of his face—forcing his head to the side.

"Do _not_ test me," Riku managed to get out between tightly clenched teeth, glaring furiously at the smaller brunette.

"Stop, Riku—_please!"_ Sora gasped, turning his head weakly to gaze up at the older boy, tears trickling down his cheeks rapidly.

"What—you think I care about what you want _now?_ I've never seen _you_ take _my_ wants into consideration before, Sora," Riku hissed, aqua eyes flashing angrily as he forcefully pushed Sora's legs apart.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Sora screamed, squirming beneath Riku's weight.

"There's only one thing I've ever _truly_ wanted, Sora—and that thing is _you_," Riku snarled, hands moving to grip Sora's sides tightly before he thrust into the smaller boy's body.

Sora threw back his head, not expecting this much pain. He closed his eyes and howled at the sudden intrusion. His whole body was screaming out in protest as a hot pain raced through his muscles.

But Riku didn't hear him. He had his head tilted back slightly so that his long silver hair fell away from his fluttering eyes. His lips parted as he moaned softly, digging his nails into Sora's sides.

"Sora." Riku said huskily, looking down at Sora who lay beneath him panting and crying.

He bent down and kissed at Sora's tears before pulling out and forcing himself back in with even more force.

Sora clenched his teeth in a vain attempt to stifle his sobs. He clawed at the smooth stone floor, looking for something to hold onto.

As Riku picked up a fast rhythm Sora found himself looking for something, anything to take him away. Slowly he blinked his eyes halfway open, gulping hard as he tried to find something to focus on other than the pain.

Upon realizing that he did not, in fact, have Sora's undivided attention any longer, Riku reached one hand up to force Sora to face him so that he could lean down and mesh their lips together hotly.

Sora sighed brokenly against Riku's lips –unconsciously providing the eager Keyblade bearer entrance into his mouth– and prayed for all that he was worth that this torture might soon be over.

"How badly does this hurt, Sora?" Riku rasped out upon pulling away from their kiss, gazing hazily at the brunette. Sora didn't quite know how to answer that question, and remained silent until the silver haired male reached down to stroke his member.

"Hurts…" Sora gasped, writhing uncomfortably beneath the older boy. Riku pulled out before slamming into Sora—inwardly smirking at the cry of pain he earned.

"Still hurts?" Riku groaned, picking up an erratic pace. At this point Sora was rendered speechless, and simply closed his eyes tightly as tears of agony streamed down his face.

Sora reached up and grabbed Riku's shoulders in what may have been mistaken as an embrace. Riku seemed surprised until the small fingers clutching at him tightened and pinched at his skin, digging their nails into him. Sora opened his eyes and glared at Riku through his tears as he raked his nails down his chest, gritting his teeth together harshly.

Riku growled as thin lines of blood swelled down his pale chest and he punished Sora with a particularly brutal thrust.

Riku fisted his hand in Sora's messy brown hair as he buried his face in his neck, biting down on the soft skin there.

Riku thrust quickly several more times before spilling his hot seed into Sora.

Sora went limp as Riku fell against him, breathing into his ear.

Sweat trickled down their bodies as they lay there. Sora let out a soft sigh of relief. It was over. After what had felt like an eternity, it was over.

So it was perfectly reasonable for Sora to give a tremendous start of surprise when he registered Riku's hands caressing his body lovingly.

He blinked slowly, too tired to resist moving when Riku unexpectedly flipped him over so that he lay chest down against the stone floor. He didn't mind, really, as long as he didn't have to move any more; the cold stone felt rather nice against his aching body.

"Mine," Riku murmured lowly into his ear, startling the brunette as he felt Riku pull him up to his knees. He had time only to steady himself on his already weak arms before Riku pressed into him once more. A despairing shriek tore itself from his throat as he realized that the other boy only planned to abuse his already battered body further.

Tears of pain and frustration welled up in Sora's eyes, and he grit his teeth as he tried (unsuccessfully) to steel himself against the pain.

"Riku… please stop—Riku, _please!"_ Sora begged hysterically, a cry ripping out of his mouth as Riku's nails bit into his waist.

Riku kissed at his sweating back, trailing his lips across his skin.

"Please Riku! I can't…" Sora choked, fisting his hands together. "I can't take this!" his voice sounded pathetic even to himself.

Riku paused for a moment, licking at the nape of Sora's neck lazily. "I want to hear you scream my name, Sora. Maybe I'll stop then."

Sora stared at the floor, his eyesight blurring. "Haven't you degraded me enough?" he asked scathingly.

Riku laughed softly against his skin. "You're so cute, Sora." Riku thrust suddenly back into him, enjoying the broken whimper it caused. "You know I can't get enough of you."

Riku jerked Sora's hips higher as he continued his fast pace, making sure each thrust was as deep and hard as he could make it.

"Say it." Riku demanded. "Yell my name as loud as you can."

Sora gulped harshly, wincing as the action caused pain to shoot down his throat from all the screaming he'd already done.

"Riku…" he whispered, his flushed cheeks only deepening in their hue.

"Mm, what was that, Sora?" Riku purred, reaching one hand forward to stroke the brunette.

"R-Riku," Sora breathed, his breath catching in his throat almost painfully. Riku smirked at the tremor that laced Sora's words.

Sora groaned softly despite himself as Riku began to pump him in time to his thrusts. He was sure that he'd never been more disgusted with himself in his life.

"Riku, please…" Sora wasn't really sure what he was begging for anymore, and that scared him.

"I can't hear you," Riku taunted, but his breaths were quickly becoming more and more labored as he drew closer and closer to release. "Scream for me, Sora!" he tightened his fist around Sora as he pumped him with rougher, harder strokes.

Riku pounded into him furiously, the force of his thrusts rocking Sora back and forth.

"Riku!" Sora cried, tossing his head. "Riku!"

The silver-haired boy ground his hips into him as he came for the second time. Sora slumped forward, disgusted by the feeling of blood and semen running down his legs.

Riku pulled out of him and turned him onto his side so he could look into Sora's face. Affectionately, he pressed his lips to the younger boy's lips before standing up and pulling on his clothes.

Sora lay there, watching him with a numb feeling. When Riku had finished dressing he knelt down beside Sora to stroke his face.

"Do you see it Sora? The darkness that's in all of us?" Riku smirked as he ran his fingers through Sora's damp bangs. "Can you still say that it can't destroy your heart?"

There was a silence heavy in the room, broken only by the harsh breaths of Sora.

"…No…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jessie: So… sleepy (Finished at 5:20 A.M. after having started at 12:00 A.M.)

Joh: **Sleeping**

Jessie: Mmm, well we warned you about the graphic…ness, an' stuff, so no complaining about our not having any valid warnings, I guess… nighty night… **Falls asleep**

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
